newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Attivi Valar
Name: Attivi Valar Player: Emily Smirle Race: Human Attributes 130 Cultural Background TL: 3 Languages: '' Common. Reaction Modifiers Reaction: 0/0 Conditionals: +1 from 'Compulsive Carousing' when from like-minded extroverts, -1 from 'Compulsive Carousing' when from sober-minded citizens (upto -4). Advantages 184 ''_Deed Points 0 :_Armor Deed Enchantments 27 ::Hard to Kill 2 (2) 4 ::Hard to Subdue 3 (3) 6 ::Obscure 3 (Clouded Vision; 3; Area Effect (4 yd) 4 yd, +50%; Extended, Infravision (+1) +1, +20%; Glamour (Will-4) Will-4, -10%; Selective Effect, +20%; Sorcery, -15%; Stealthy, +100%) 16 ::Self-Cleaning Armor 1 :_Weapon Deed Enchantments 39 ::Affliction 1 (Forget 34 pts.; 1; Accessibility, Language Based (+1) +1, -10%; Alternative Attack, *1/5; Disadvantage, Partial Amnesia (+10) +10, +10%; Extended Duration (x1000) x1000, +120%; Fixed Duration, +0%; Malediction (Uses Speed/Range Table) Uses Speed/Range Table, +150%; Sense-Based, with Malediction (One sense) One sense, -20%; Sorcery, -15%) 7 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; ::Burning Attack 2 (Spontaneous Combustion; 30 pts; 2; Alternative Attack, *1/5; Damage Modifier: Incendiary (+1) +1, +10%; Malediction (Uses Speed/Range Table) Uses Speed/Range Table, +150%; Partial Dice (+1) +1, +2; Sorcery, -15%) 6 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; ::Modified ST-Based Damage 1 (Mind Sword; 7pt; 1; Affects Insubstantial, +20%; Armor Divisor (+50%; Accessibility, Only against creatures with minds, +2, -20%) (2) 2, +40%; Base Points, -11; Partial Dice, +6) 7 ::Modular Abilities (Area Power; Focus Limited: Specialized to add Selective Area and Area Effect, -15%; Level (+1) +1, +70; Limited Use (1/day) 1/day, -40%; Trait Limited: Affliction, -50%) 14 ::Sorcery Talent 1 (1; Gives bonus to Affliction, Innate Attack, +0%) 5 Charisma 2 (2) 10 Danger Sense 15 Destiny Point 3 (3) 15 Night Vision 3 (3) 3 Sorcery 97 :Affliction 1 (Armour; 1; Advantage, Armor (+3) +3, +330%; Fixed Duration, +0%; Melee Attack: Cannot Parry, -5%; Melee Attack: Reach C, -30%; Sorcery, -15%) 38 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; :Affliction 1 (Iron Mind; 1; Advantage, Iron Mind (+4) +4, +320%; Fixed Duration, +0%; Melee Attack: Cannot Parry, -5%; Melee Attack: Reach C, -30%; Sorcery, -15%) 37 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; :Affliction 1 (Mind-Shape; 1; Advantage, Mind Shape, +200%; Extended Duration (x10) x10, +40%; Fixed Duration, +0%; Melee Attack: Cannot Parry, -5%; Melee Attack: Reach C, -30%; Sorcery, -15%) 29 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; :Affliction 1 (Sleep 39 pts; 1; Extended Duration (x10) x10, +40%; Fixed Duration, +0%; Incapacitation: Sleep, +150%; Limited Use (1/day) 1/day, -40%; Malediction (Uses Speed/Range Table) Uses Speed/Range Table, +150%; Sorcery, -15%) 39 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; :Affliction 1 (Stun; 1; Incapacitation: Daze (+50%; Secondary, *1/5), +10%; Malediction (Uses Speed/Range Table) Uses Speed/Range Table, +150%; Sorcery, -15%) 25 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; :Iron Arm 12 ::Enhanced Parry 3 (Bare Hands; 3; Accessibility, Striker Only (+2) +2, -20%; Magical, Sorcery, -10%) 11 ::Striker Iron Arm (Crushing; Iron Arm; Cannot Attack, -80%; Limb, Arm, -20%; Magical, Sorcery, -10%) 1 :Sorcerous Empowerment 5 (Protection, Fire, Mind Control, Communication; 5; Limited Colleges (4 colleges) 4 colleges, -10%) 54 :Strategic Communication 22 Sorcery Improvised Spellbook (_Free, *0) 0 :Burning Attack 1 (Ignite 5 pts; 1; Damage Limitation: No Wounding 0, +0%; Damage Modifier: Incendiary, +10%; Melee Attack: Cannot Parry, -5%; Melee Attack: Reach C, -30%; Partial Dice (+4) +4, +6; Partial Dice, Does only 1 pt, *0.25; Sorcery, -15%) 0 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; :Mind Control (Command; 23 pts; Fixed Duration, +0%; Reduced Duration, 1/180, -40%; Reflexive, +40%; Sorcery, -15%; Suggestion, -40%) 0 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; :Mind Control (Suggestion; 23 pts; Sorcery, -15%; Suggestion, -40%) 0 Bonuses: +1 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent', +5 skillscore from 'Sorcery Talent'; Sorcery Talent 5 (5; Gives bonus to Affliction, Innate Attack, +0%) 25 Talker 3 (3) 15 Telecommunication (Magical Radio 4pts; Reduced Range (x1/10) x1/10, -30%; Requires Concentrate, -15%; Sorcery, -15%) 4 Perks 1 Combat Riding Training 1 Disadvantages -45 Code of Honor (Xia) -10 Compulsive Carousing (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -5 Curious (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -5 Dread 1 yard (Mirrors; 1 yard; Rarity: Occasional, *1) -10 Intolerance One group (Orcs; One group) -5 Light Sleeper -5 Selfless (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -5 Quirks -5 Congenial -1 Distinctive Feature (Giant beard) -1 Dorky -1 Packrat (But I might *need* that later!) -1 Verbal Tic (Curses with elaborate oaths) -1 Skills 69 Metatraits 0 Equipment $86,762.00 Backpack, Small 25 lbs $812.00 :Blanket 4 lbs $20.00 :Formal Wear (Status +0) 2 lbs $240.00 :Lantern 2 lbs $20.00 :Oil (per pint) 1 lbs $2.00 :Ordinary Clothes (Status +0) 2 lbs, $120.00 ×2 = 4 lbs $240.00 :Tent, 1-Man 5 lbs $50.00 :Winter Clothes (Status +0) 4 lbs $180.00 Large Falchion (Equipment: Styling (+1) +1, +1 CF; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Balanced, +4 CF; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Very Fine, +19 CF) 4.5 lbs $15,625.00 Medium Shield, Light (Shield: Lantern Hook, +20; Weapon Quality: Fine, Balance, *5) 7.5 lbs $325.00 Potion Belt 1 4.5 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Alchemical Antidote) 0.5 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Fire Guard) 0.5 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Healing) 0.5 lbs, $0.00 ×3 = 1.5 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Lightning Guard) 0.5 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Move Boost) 0.5 lbs $0.00 Pouch 2 lbs $175.00 :Large Knife (Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Fine, +3 CF) 1 lbs $160.00 :Personal Basics 1 lbs $5.00 Volundr's Spark Light Plate Harness (All; Armor DR (5) 5, *5; Armor Quality: Fluted, +4 CF; Armor Quality: Reinforced Vitals, *1.05; Armor Quality: Very Fine, +14 CF) 26.46 lbs $69,825.00 Total Weight: 69.96 lbs. Combat Melee Attacks Ranged Attacks Loadout: Fighting Large Falchion (Equipment: Styling (+1) +1, +1 CF; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Balanced, +4 CF; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Very Fine, +19 CF) 4.5 lbs $15,625.00 Medium Shield, Light (Shield: Lantern Hook, +20; Weapon Quality: Fine, Balance, *5) 7.5 lbs $325.00 Pouch 2 lbs $175.00 Volundr's Spark Light Plate Harness (All; Armor DR (5) 5, *5; Armor Quality: Fluted, +4 CF; Armor Quality: Reinforced Vitals, *1.05; Armor Quality: Very Fine, +14 CF) 26.46 lbs $69,825.00 Hit Locations Total Weight: 40.46 lbs. Loadout: Marching Backpack, Small 25 lbs $812.00 Large Falchion (Equipment: Styling (+1) +1, +1 CF; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Balanced, +4 CF; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Very Fine, +19 CF) 4.5 lbs $15,625.00 Medium Shield, Light (Shield: Lantern Hook, +20; Weapon Quality: Fine, Balance, *5) 7.5 lbs $325.00 Pouch 2 lbs $175.00 Volundr's Spark Light Plate Harness (All; Armor DR (5) 5, *5; Armor Quality: Fluted, +4 CF; Armor Quality: Reinforced Vitals, *1.05; Armor Quality: Very Fine, +14 CF) 26.46 lbs $69,825.00 Hit Locations Total Weight: 65.46 lbs. Description A stout, blond man with a very long mustache and beard, and a lot of long hair hanging in his face. He looks a bit like Cousin It cosplaying a human. In May 508, Attivi was appointed Count Dorget and given authority over the at Duzen Iken. Notes Armor affliction: DR 2/level, forcefield, magical. Iron Mind affliction: DR 1/level (only vs mental attacks, magical), Mind Shield 1/level (magical) Mind-Shape affliction: Morph, cosmetic, Glamour Will -2, Magical (appearance is set at time of casting), duration 30 minutes. Stun affliction: malediction, target loses contest = mentally stunned. Target loses contest by 5 or crit fails = dazed for 3 minutes. Ignite "attack": does 5 "virtual" damage to things to set them on fire, things are treated as one flammability class more flammable than usual. Basic Page 433 for details. * Super-Flammable (e.g., black powder, ether): Negligible damage (candle flame). * Highly Flammable (e.g., alcohol, paper, tinder): 1 point. * Flammable (e.g., dry wood, kindling, oil): 3 points. * Resistant (e.g., seasoned wood, clothing, rope, leather): 10 points. * Highly Resistant (e.g., green wood, flesh): 30 points. * Nonflammable (e.g., brick, metal, rock, fireproof synthetics): N/A. Forget: Provided by Sword. Speak to the subject, contest IQ+Talent against their Will, they forget about the $thing for 3,000 minutes (2 days and a trivial bit) Affliction Accessibility, Language Based -10%; Disadvantage: Partial Amnesia +10%; Extended Duration x1000 +120%; Fixed Duration +0%; Malediction (Speed/Range) +150%; Sense-Based (Hearing) -20%; Sorcery -15%. Obscure 3 (Clouded Vision; provided by Armor): Concealing effect. Extended vs Infravision, Glamour Will -4. Sleep: Provided by Sword. Simple but effective. Zap IQ+Talent vs Will, target takes a nap for at least 90 minutes (unless woken). Subject may sleep longer if they were already tired. Affliction Incapacitation: Sleep, +150%; Extended Duration x30, +60%; Fixed Duration +0%; Maleditiction (Speed/Range) +150%; Sorcery, -15%. Mind Cutting Sword: 1d+4 cutting so base price 11 pts Affects Insubstantial +20%; Armor Divisor (2; Only against creatures with Minds, -20%) -40%. Assumption is that things like plants, constructs, oozes, fungi, bugs, and various other IQ2 or less critters don't count as things with minds. --- Sleep affliction: Requires hardcore improvisation. 3 FP to attempt, Will/Will based Tham roll + talent at -10, +1 per each additional FP. Then cast spell as per usual (additional FP...). So, a butt-ton of FP to cast. Campaign Log Empire of Night: New Dawn